Bonnie x Foxy : Outside
by Luvinmypoppingcorn
Summary: Bonnie is having trouble coming to terms with his feelings for Foxy, but with a little push, he's able to accept his feelings go much deeper than he originally planned.


There was no night guard tonight. The crew had, yet again, stuffed the previous one into a suit, effectively relieving him of duty. They couldn't be prouder of their work; couldn't be happier to be left alone. With no night guard there were no urges, no blacking out, no stuttering. No, they were fine, they felt okay. Everyone was at peace.

Everyone except Foxy, that is.

Bonnie stared at Pirate's Cove from the Show Stage. The ol' Cove hadn't been touched in six years, not since The Bite of '87. It had put Foxy permanently "Out of Order", decommissioned; useless. The Cove itself was shut down, as no one wanted to be in or around the place that had cost a child his life, and it was in desperate need of maintenance. It was even reflected in Foxy's increasing state of disrepair.

Bonnie felt bad for the pirate. It _had _been an accident, after all. Surely the humans must realize Foxy would never intentionally hurt a child. It was against his programming. No, the humans did not realize this; they merely saw him as a piece of walking metal. A ravenous, unfeeling robot with a thirst for blood. It sickened him. That was not who Foxy was in any way, shape, or form.

Sure he wasn't in the most pleasant condition; he used to be the most well maintained animatronic as he was one of the most popular. Sure his teeth were a bit frightening; he i_s_ a _pirate fox_, after all, why wouldn't they be sharp? Sure his hooked hand was sharp; again, he is a _pirate_, a hooked hand is a requirement. Despite all those factors, Foxy is _nice_. He loves the children. He loves to entertain, to make them happy. He is caring. He regrets what he did with every wire of his endoskeleton.

_Why can't the humans see that?_

Bonnie continued to stare at the drawn curtains, wondering what Foxy could possibly be doing in there all by himself.

"Why don't you check on him?"

Freddy's voice startled him, making him wide eyed.

"I'm sure he would appreciate the company," Freddy insisted, smiling. "I heard Chica rummaging through the Kitchen again."

Ah, yes, Chica. He knew she had feelings for him, however... Bonnie felt differently. She was a wonderful friend and band-mate, but he couldn't see himself in such a relationship with her. It was in his best interest to spare her feelings.

"Thanks, Freddy," Bonnie replied, a smile etching its way onto his face. He blinked appreciatively before stepping off of the Show Stage and making his way to the Pirate's Cove.

It had been ages since he had formally interacted with Foxy, or even travelled to the Pirate's Cove in general. It was a rare destination for him; he was only meant to roam the Dining Area, though it was programmed for him to enter the Cove on certain occasions. His last memory of the Cove was that day.

Six years ago.

It was an unpleasant memory and one which he preferred not to remember. He couldn't bear to see that poor little boy bleeding on the ground with half of his skull missing. Couldn't bear to see his blood on Foxy's face. The panicked look in Foxy's beautiful, glowing eyes. That pleading look... His body uncontrollable... It filled him with misery and unease.

_Beautiful? That's hardly an appropriate word. Perhaps "unique" would fit in better; his "unique, glowing eyes". Yes; Freddy and Chica's eyes do not glow in such a way, and neither do mine. It's entrancing, really..._

_No._

_This type of thinking needs to stop._

_You are only checking on him, Bonnie, calm down._

Bonnie examined his quivering hands and suppressed a sigh of aggravation. He didn't understand why the thought of seeing Foxy drove him to such lengths; how the mere thought of him caused the animatronic rabbit to wage wars within his own circuits, how the mere thought of him made him tremble with a disgusting anticipation, made him so...

_Hopeful._

"Foxy?" Bonnie whispered, drawing the curtains ever so slightly as he peered in. It was rather dark, though his eyes were adept to any light conditions; very useful for traversing the restaurant at night.

_And murdering._

"Eh?" replied a distorted voice. A single glowing eye examined the area before landing on Bonnie. "Ai', what're yeh' doin' here, Bonnie?" Foxy asked, stepping a bit closer to the opposing character. "Shouldn't yeh' be with the Capn' n' the lass?"

"Well, Freddy thought it might be a good idea for me to check on you," Bonnie replied, stepping up onto Foxy's stage.

Foxy smiled a bit, his gaze softening.

"Ai', a good man, he is," Foxy mused. Foxy had a deep respect for Freddy, though Bonnie couldn't quite piece together why. "You can tell the landlubber I'm as good as I'll ever be and that he needs t' quit his worryin'. I'm fine..." he sighed, glancing to the side.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie pressed, stepping a bit closer. He too glanced to the side before quickly adding: "Do you want to do anything?"

Foxy's ears pricked with confusion.

"That's an odd question. What'd'ya mean?" Foxy asked, cocking his head to the side.

Bonnie grew a bit flustered.

_What an idiot! Why did you say that?_

"I just... I haven't seen you for a while... None of us really have. I thought maybe... You'd like some company? Just for tonight?" Bonnie explained, expertly hiding the panic in his voice.

Foxy's ears drew back.

_Oh, geez, I offended him. Why did you have to offend the guy, Bonnie? You're so stupid!_

"I mean, if you don't _want _any company, that's fine! I just-" Bonnie stammered before sighing loudly.

"I wouldn't mind," Foxy interrupted, placing his good hand on Bonnie's shoulder. He seemed genuinely happy at the offer.

Bonnie smiled.

"What d'ya have in mind, sir?" Foxy asked with a grin.

"Oh, uh..." Bonnie mumbled.

He hadn't really thought of what they would do together. He hadn't planned on asking Foxy out let alone Foxy agreeing to join him.

_It's not a __**date**__, Bonnie, good grief. You're just being a good friend and taking him... No, accompanying him; there, that's it. You're just accompanying Foxy on a one night event to do who knows what who knows where. Perfect._

"Why don't we go outside?"

The words erupted without Bonnie even thinking of them.

Foxy's eyepatch flipped up.

"Outside?" he stammered. "I thought the humans locked up before leaving the restaurant."

Bonnie could feel his facial gears heat with embarrassment.

"W-well... We could sneak out," he suggested.

Foxy grinned, obviously pleased at the aspect of _sneaking_; _escaping_. Going outside for the first time in a very long time.

"Let's get a move on then," Foxy urged, grabbing Bonnie's arm with his hooked hand, dragging him to the backdoor. He wedged his hook into the crevice between the lock and door; Bonnie was certain this was something the pirate had been planning for a while, apparent from the fluidity of his movements and the burning eagerness in his eyes.

_Will he ever give me that look?_

Foxy got the door open.

They were outside.

It was dark out. Specks light the sky above, and the moon shone brightly overhead, highlighting Foxy's ravaged figure; his tattered costume, his exposed endoskeleton, his matted crimson fur. His gleaming eyes, the excited look of adventure. He laughed heartily and ran blissfully through the stranded parking lot.

This was the true Foxy.

Bonnie caught himself staring and quickly averted his gaze to the white substance that littered the asphalt. Humans often tracked this stuff inside, though it quickly dissolved into liquid water before any of the animatronics had a chance to examine it at night. He grabbed a handful of it and watched as it snuck its way into the openings of his suit; he could feel it dissolve, and decided it would be best to leave the stuff alone if he wished to avoid short circuiting.

Bonnie looked around for Foxy, though found him gazing in awe at the sky. Bonnie joined him.

"Isn't it magnificent..." Foxy sighed. It was a rhetorical question. "They look so close, yet-" he reached for the bright specks above, grabbing vainly at them. "A treasure above all others."

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what they are," Foxy mused, looking over at Bonnie.

"Me too," Bonnie replied quietly.

Foxy stared a moment longer at the sky before wandering off on his own, Bonnie tagging along. The duo found themselves at the back of the restaurant, which housed a small playground. It was used mainly in the summer seasons when the restaurant was packed; that, of course, was now a rarity, and left the attractions rusting and weathering away.

_I wonder if he feels a kinship with this place..._

Foxy approached a swing set, which definitely had seen better days. He sighed wistfully, poking at a swing that had come loose and now dangled helplessly from a single chain link. Bonnie looked it over for a moment before grabbing the detached chain and forcefully joining it to the seat of the swing; he tested it, pushing on it; it squeaked and rocked back and forth. He didn't dare to get on it; he didn't trust it with his weight.

"It should be good now," Bonnie huffed, crossing his arms. "Go on, try it."

Foxy was astonished and swiftly placed himself on the swing, standing on the seat with a hand on the chain link. It squeaked loudly, making him glance nervously towards Bonnie. He flicked his ears and rocked on the swing, laughter erupting as he slowly began to ease into the eerie noise.

"Thanks, Bonnie!" Foxy yipped jovially, his eyes closed.

Bonnie smiled.

And then he frowned.

His face was burning... He was certain Foxy would be able to see the heat radiating from him.

_I have to go. Now._

He took a step back. Foxy didn't notice.

Bonnie darted for the door.

He went inside.

He mounted the Show Stage.

_It's wrong. It's so, so wrong. He's my friend, I can't... Why am I like this around him?_

Freddy was staring at him with a look of worry.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" Bonnie shouted louder than he meant to. He was shaking... He felt terrible leaving Foxy out there by himself... It was wrong of him... He should have dealt with his emotions. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back out there..?

It was definitely too late.

Foxy had come trudging in, his ears drawn back as he held a dismal look.

Freddy looked at him and then to Bonnie.

"What happened?" he asked. Bonnie didn't reply.

**_Talk to him._**

_Go away. There's nothing here for you tonight._

**_Talk to him._**

_Why do you care what I do?_

**_I can make you talk to him._**

Bonnie froze before sighing. He never understood why they interfered with their lives and made them do and forget things.

Forget.

_Make me forget._

**_Talk to him now, Bonnie. I will make you talk to him._**

_Please. I don't want to feel this way about him._

**_Why?_**

Bonnie was stunned. He frowned. He stomped off the Show Stage and headed for the Pirate's Cove.

_**Don't do this, Bonnie. Apologize; you'll make it worse.**_

_You wanted me to talk. I'm going to talk._

**_Bonnie-_**

"Why do you do this to me?" Bonnie yelled as he burst through the curtains.

Foxy jumped to his feet, startled at the sudden outburst.

"Why, Foxy?" he fumed, pushing him to the ground. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't understand-" Foxy started, frightened at Bonnie's unexpected rage.

"Well start understanding! You make me feel so weird! It's wrong!" Bonnie whimpered. "I can't think about you without shaking- I hate it so much, Foxy! I don't know what I did!"

Foxy frowned.

"Quit yellin' at me!" he growled, getting to his feet. "Yer' the one that ditched me outside! Yeh' have no right t' be pissed off at me!"

Bonnie grew silent and stared at the ground.

_**Bonnie-**_

He clenched his fist.

_**Don't-**_

He couldn't do it. Something stopped him from doing it.

From hitting him.

It was _him_. The boy. Made him do something else.

He stepped forward.

Foxy was completely confused and angry.

Bonnie grabbed him. Couldn't stop himself.

His face was hot again. He was trembling. He could feel the blood dribbling from his eyes.

His mouth pushing against Foxy's.

Foxy's eyes softened and his tail flicked.

_Thanks..._

There was no reply.

Sunlight began to filter into the opening in the curtains. The clocked chimed that it was 6 AM.

Bonnie broke free from Foxy and turned away, elated.

Smiling.

He adjusted his bowtie and prepared for a great day of playing guitar.

_Author's Note: Merry Happy Holidays everyone! Just thought I would write something nice over the holidays while working on the sequel to my other FNAF fanfic. Always remember to review guys! No one can get better if they don't know what they're doing wrong!_

_GO BOXY_

_~OTP~_

_~Admin LP_


End file.
